The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat that is mounted onto a vehicle.
For example, according to a vehicle seat of Japanese Patent No. 5026478, a side frame abuts against a bracket, thereby inhibiting a cushion frame to excessively descend downwardly.
The side frame forms a part of a cushion frame. The cushion frame forms a framework of a seat cushion. The bracket couples the cushion frame to a vehicle body.